Getting wet
by JadeFlynn
Summary: An "accident" has happened in the bedroom and Randy isn't taking it well:  Slash, but not explicit John/Randy and Tara:


**Disclaimer: Only Tara is mine:)**

Hello

I am Tara, I am a Rottweiler. And I am in trouble. I don't know exactly why, I can't remember doing something wrong. But apparently I did. How do I know? Very simple. Let me explain it to you.

I live in a house with two male humans. One is called John. He is my legal owner.

He is a sweetheart and a bit of a goof. He has a big heart, works hard and is there for anyone who needs him. And that is his problem. He can't say "no". Sometimes he gets in trouble and then Randy, the other male, John's husband, has to step up. And that is not something you want.

Randy is a sweet heart too, he is caring, gentle, but he has boundaries. He only cares about his family and friends and John. John is one of Randy's boundaries. Randy lives by the credo:" If you mess with John, you are messing with me."

Trust me, when John is angry, you better run, but when Randy is angry…. Oh boy, you need to run _and_ hide then. Hoping he is not going to find you, because if he does… I think you can imagine what will happen then.

That is why I am here. In the doghouse. I ran and hide.

Randy came home and saw the bed was wet. His bed. John's bed. Their bed. He thinks it is my fault. I don't think it is. It is not my fault if I have that urge. That is a dog's nature. But I am going too fast. I will tell you exactly what happened. And then you can tell me who is to blame. Here we go.

* * *

><p>Today I was alone with John. John is injured. There is something with his arm. I don't know what is wrong. They didn't tell me and to be honest, I really don't care. I am a dog. I am not good in medical terms. I can't even remember them, so why bother telling me?<p>

I do care of John being hurt. I love him. So what is a good dog, like me, going to do when her owner is injured and in bed all day? Exactly, keeping him company. So I went upstairs, walked into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Actually I am not allowed to do that. At least when Randy is home. He thinks their bedroom is not for dogs. He thinks their bedroom is sacred and only build for him and John.

I get that. I don't want to be around, when they do their thing. You know, sex. They are too loud for me. I don't want to hear when they have their …

Shoot, I can't remember how that is called. That is such a hard word, but I think you know what I mean.

They scream and move like they are in a hurricane. Really, that bed is jumping, moving and squeaking and one of those days it is going to crash, while they are doing it. But they are not having sex now.

So as I said, I jumped on the bed and got myself comfortable. We lay there for a while. John was moaning because his arm was hurting. He took the medicine Randy picked up this morning and he fell asleep. For hours. Normally that wasn't really a problem. But today it was.

This morning I was really thirsty. So I drank my whole water bowl. Randy was there. He gave me a second bowl. And now this is all my fault?

I tried to wake up John. I scratched him with my paws. I barked, but he just turned around and went on sleeping. He wouldn't even wake up when there is an earthquake! I tried everything I could think of.

But I am a dog. I am limited. So what was I supposed to do?

I went downstairs, checking if Randy opened the back door. But it was closed. All windows and exit doors were closed. So I went back upstairs and lay on the bed again, where it was warm and I could relax. The urge was strong and I couldn't suppress it anymore. I had to! So I eased up and let go. I felt so relieved. No more stress, just an empty bladder. Such a good feeling. I moved a bit, so I was lying comfortable _and_ dry. And then I closed my eyes and drifted away.

Randy was home. I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I heard him calling John's name. John, a few hours ago, completely out of the world, responded by mumbling. I shook my head. He couldn't hear me, barking right above his ear, he couldn't feel me scratching his arms, but he can hear Randy downstairs? He was still mumbling when Randy entered the bedroom. Randy leaned against the doorframe, looking at John with a smile on his face. A smile of love.

This is really a weird couple. When they are around other people, they act normal. Everyone knows they are a couple, but they are not "showing" it. They are not walking hand in hand, they are not together 24/7, they are not kissing constantly, they just do their own thing. But when they are home, they can't keep away from each other. They touch, kiss, lick…..Most of the time at home, it is spent in their bedroom.

Randy walked towards the bed and hovered over John, putting one hand at one side and the other at the other side of John. He leaned forward to give John a kiss and then he felt it. Yep, that was where I was laying first. It was still wet. I looked at Randy's face and I knew I had to run _and_ hide. So I jumped of the bed and ran, leaving an angry and cursing Randy behind.

I stood still, downstairs. I heard John laugh and I heard Randy shout. He was slamming the door. I am guessing the bathroom door. I had a feeling he wanted to wash his hands. A few minutes later I heard another door. It was the closet door in the hallway upstairs. They were going to change the bed covers. I looked around and saw the back door was open. Great, now it was! Why didn't Randy think of that sooner? Then there wouldn't be wet hands, wet bed covers….. I thought it would be safer for me if I just got out of there. So I walked towards the backdoor and went outside.

* * *

><p>I am still here. I heard them both laughing a few minutes ago. I think it is safe to go inside again. Randy is laughing, so that means he isn't angry anymore, right? But I am not feeling confident enough to walk in there.<p>

So I want to ask your help. Can you please come over here and tell Randy it wasn't my fault? Don't tell him it is his fault! Just say it isn't mine. If you say it is his fault, I promise you will have to run and hide then and this doghouse is already taken. There is not enough room for two.

Please come over, I really don't want to spend the night outside. Hope I will see you soon.

Thanks for the help!


End file.
